


In Sickness (and in Health)

by tremmy_chii



Series: Personal Sunshine [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, wow that's a tag? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremmy_chii/pseuds/tremmy_chii
Summary: Jaebeom and Bambam are disgusting and Yugyeom can't do anything about it. (Because they're also pretty sweet, if Yugyeom can ignore the fact that it's all happening in his house.)





	In Sickness (and in Health)

**Author's Note:**

> panic panic ok tremmy stay calm you know it's the end of may but it's okay you can still finish all the prompts and, sure, it might be disappointing that you couldn't write all of them before the end of may buT DON'T PANIC oh god we're panicking
> 
> prompt: "Sick boyfriend please and thank u"
> 
> got it wink wink
> 
> consider this an Extra scene from BISOY chapter 11 when Bambam got sick after Jaebum got sick cause they're disgusting and they swap germs. can be read alone ofc! the section derived from the chapter will be in italics at the beginning.

 

 

 

 

_ "How do you get sick in the summer?” Yugyeom snorts at Bambam, who is shivering underneath the blanket burrito that he’s not supposed to be in. He’s supposed to cool down the fever, not heat up even more. _

 

_ “Shut up.” _

 

_ “Weren’t you making fun of Jaebeom just the other week? Look at you now. That’s karma,” Yugyeom laughs. _

 

_ Bambam stays quiet. _

 

_ “How’d you catch it? I swear all you do is stay home or go to work.” _

 

_ “…Yugyeom, you’re really dumb.” _

 

_ “Hey!” _

 

_ It only takes Yugyeom three hours later to get it when Jaebeom comes to visit with medicine and food, swooping in to kiss Bambam in greeting like nothing’s wrong. _

 

_ Yugyeom blanches at the sight – “That’s nasty! So unhygienic – I can’t believe you two would willingly swap germs like that oh my god, unbelievable…” His voice trails out as he runs into his room, where it’s “safe.” _

 

_ Jaebeom shrugs. “Well, I’m immune to it now, right? It came from me, anyway.” _

 

_ Bambam sneezes into his face. Jaebeom stiffens, eyes closed in reaction to the splatter. _

 

_ “…Sorry.” _

 

_ Okay. Maybe kinda gross. _

 

-

 

"Ion wanna!" Bambam cries childishly from inside his blanket. He then proceeds to suffer from a coughing fit, chest heaving and arms curling around his stomach to reduce the ache. He's been coughing so much that his abs are sore. His throat feels raw. He's sweating under this super soft fleece. He also kinda resents Jaebeom for buying grape syrup instead of pills. 

 

Jaebeom sighs as he lowers the little cap of medicine down to Bambam's nightstand. He pats what he thinks might be Bambam's back, but it's hard to make out his figure from the outside. It just all looks like a big lump of blanket. "I'm sorry I bought you syrup instead of pills."

 

"As you should be!" Bambam quips.

 

Jaebeom puts his hand over his mouth, silencing his laughter. Honestly, even this sick, whiny side of Bambam is really adorable. (As if he wasn't acting the same way when  _ he _ was the one ready to die from a summer cold.) "I thought you liked grapes, that's why I got it."

 

Affronted, Bambam actually pops his head out of his cocoon to berate Jaebeom. And also because he needs the fresh air. "Grape flavored  _ medicine _ is  _ nothing _ like actual grapes! It's nasty!!"

 

"Sorry." Jaebeom chuckles. 

 

Bambam narrows his eyes at him and curls back inside with an indignant "humph!"

 

“But please… take the medicine. It’ll make you feel better.”

 

“Humph!”

 

“I brought you water to wash down the taste afterwards.” 

 

“I wouldn’t have to if you just bought me softgels!” 

 

“Don’t be stubborn – you don’t expect me to drive off to buy you a different brand, do you?” Jaebeom jokes while pulling on Bambam’s blanket. However… the silence is awfully telling. Jaebeom stops. “Wait – really?” Some shuffling happens before Bambam emerges. 

 

“Please?” He pouts, sniffling pitifully as he looks up at Jaebeom with big, wet eyes. Jaebeom’s chest constricts. His resolve, if there was any to begin with, quickly crumbles right before his eyes as he continues to stare into Bambam’s expectant face. “Pleeease?” Bambam swallows, and it looks like it hurts a lot just from the way he winces immediately, eyes sewing shut. Sniffle. 

 

Jaebeom stands up so quickly it makes Bambam’s eyes widen. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Bambam questions in disbelief. Really? That’s it? 

 

Jaebeom picks up his jacket from where he hung it over a chair and slips it on in a second. Then, he comes back over to cup Bambam’s cheeks and press a kiss on his forehead. Jaebeom’s hands and lips feel relatively cool to the touch. “I’ll be right back, baby. Call me if anything happens, or if you want anything at the store.”

 

This is all happening so fast. “Uhm. Okay.” Bambam blinks dumbly as he watches Jaebeom hustle out of his room. “Wait…” His voice cracks from the soreness in his throat but Jaebeom manages to hear him anyway. He backpedals and is right by his side in a flash. Bambam absentmindedly thinks he must be looking really rough if Jaebeom is so willing to rush in and out like that.

 

“Yeah?” He frowns.

 

_ Aw _ , Jaebeom looks so worried and sincere that Bambam feels a tinge of shame for making a big deal out of cold medicine. Just a tinge though. “Thank you, hyung.” Bambam smiles softly and reaches out to squeeze Jaebeom’s hand. 

 

…Jaebeom gets  _ that look _ on his face and Bambam instinctively backs away just as Jaebeom leans in. Aha. Bambam is a little proud of being able to read Jaebeom now. Anyway – “Hyung, I think Yugyeom’s right – kissing probably isn’t the best idea.” 

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Jaebeom manages to steal a peck. 

 

Bambam might be blushing. He can’t tell; he’s been burning up for a while now. “You’ll get sick!” 

 

“You got it from nursing me, remember?” Jaebeom tilts his head, eyes on Bambam’s lips until the very last second when he kisses the tightly sealed seam of his mouth. Undeterred from the lack of reaction, he still moves on to suck on Bambam’s plush bottom lip. 

 

Bambam turns his head away, fighting down the urge to cough. He puts a hand on Jaebeom’s chest to push him back – and also tries not to dwell on the solid feeling on his fingertips. “Colds mutate, you know.” Unable to hold back anymore, he twists to the side and hacks a lung into his elbow. It goes on for a long time, and a tear forms at the corner of his eye by the time he’s settled down. His abs are really,  _ really _ sore. Jaebeom wasn’t in this much pain last week. 

 

Jaebeom hands him a cup of water and watches him gulp it down while stroking the back of his head. It hurts Jaebeom to see Bambam so sick, especially when he’s so used to seeing Bambam prance around without a care in the world. “You need medicine right now. Are you sure you don’t want to take the syrup just this once? Then I could go get you the pills tomorrow–”

 

“I’m  _ sure _ .” How Bambam is so stubborn in that frail, little body, Jaebeom doesn’t know. He hands back the cup and promptly collapses on the bed, rolling back into fetal position with his blanket. 

 

“Okay, I’m going.”

 

-

 

Jaebeom’s phone rings at the cash register. A quick glance at the screen shows that it’s Bambam calling.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _ Hey _ !” Yugyeom’s voice cheerfully greets him. Jaebeom doesn’t get the chance to question why he has Bambam’s phone as Yugyeom quickly moves on to his business. “ _ You’re still at the store, right? Bambam wants some ice cream! _ ”

 

Jaebeom glances up at the employee in front of him, wondering if it would be troublesome to ask her to hold his items when she’s just finished scanning everything and asked for his method of payment. She stares soullessly back at him, probably already getting the hint when he starts smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, could you wait one moment? I forgot to get something.”

 

“ _ What? What’d you forget? _ ”

 

“No, not you,” Jaebeom huffs into his phone. He looks at her one more time. “I’ll make it quick.” 

 

“ _ Yeah, make it quick! _ ”

 

“…Yugyeom…” Jaebeom purses his lips. He nods to the employee before speed-walking to the frozen section at the back. “So? What does he want?”

 

“ _ Oh cool, you’re actually going  _ –  _ I mean, uh, Bambam likes the choco swirl, the one on the cone that’s got these little marshmallows in them and peanuts sprinkled on top! _ ”

 

The cone in description isn’t hard to find but, “Does it matter which brand?” 

 

“ _ Yeah!! Get the one with the racoon on it! _ ”

 

Jaebeom looks at each row to no avail. “There’s no racoons. How about the bunny?”

 

“ _ NOOOOOOO _ .” Jaebeom winces, pulling the phone away from him. “ _ ANYTHING BUT THE BUNNY. _ ”

 

“They only have the bunny.” He takes one off the rack anyway.

 

“ _ What about the panda then? _ ”

 

Well. It seems like they do carry a different brand with a panda logo. Jaebeom switches the one in his hand with that one. “Only bunnies here.”

 

“ _ What? But they always have the panda next to the bunny! _ ”

 

“Yugyeom, do you want the ice cream or not? Because I know Bambam doesn’t like ice cream that much and if he does eat it, he wants the soda and strawberry swirl with popping candy." Speaking of which, Jaebeom decides to grab that too, just in case Bambam wakes up and decides that he does want ice cream. The only reason Yugyeom would ever succeed in stealing his phone is if he was knocked out cold. 

 

Jaebeom walks to the register faster, antsy by the image he just conjured in his head. 

 

"… _ Thank you, I'll pay you back. _ " Yugyeom sounds a little glum for being caught.

 

Jaebeom smirks. "Don't mention it, kid."

 

" _ See, now that's not fair, Bambam and I are the same age and we're  _ best friends _ and yet you treat him like an adult but suddenly  _ I'm  _ the kid  _ –!"

 

Jaebeom hangs up. 

 

-

 

"…oh my God he's burning up…"

 

"…hospital…?"

 

What? No. No hospital. Bambam is  _ fine _ he's not going to go to the hospital over a cold, sheesh. 

 

"…weren't you…look after him…"

 

"…his stupid blanket!"

 

Hey. His blanket isn't stupid. 

 

"…strip…"

 

Huh?

 

"…strip him…"

 

Strip who? Ew!

 

"Ew!"

 

Ah, that must be Yugyeom. 

 

-

 

Bambam’s eyes snap open. The lights are off in his room except for the dim desk lamp. Someone lifts the ice pack from his forehead and replaces it with a hand to feel the temperature. Bambam turns his head to the touch and finds Jaebeom leaning towards him on his chair, still dressed in his nice slacks and white shirt. Bambam wonders what time it is. He remembers Jaebeom coming over sometime in the late afternoon. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Jaebeom asks, voice barely above a whisper. He runs his fingers through Bambam’s hair. He sounds so tender, and warm…

 

“…Cold,” Bambam answers honestly. He looks down at himself and – ah. He’s been stripped down to his shorts, and there are ice packs wrapped in towels under his knees and armpits. Bambam wiggles away from them, frowning. He sits up, covering his chest with his arms. It’s not like Jaebeom has never seen him in various states of undress, but it’s a little awkward when he’s the only one in his boxers. 

 

Jaebeom walks over to his closet and pulls out a clean shirt.

 

“Thank you,” Bambam mumbles as he slips it on. His cold seems to have calmed down now, but talking might be a bit difficult. The moment he rubs his throat and flinches, Jaebeom is there to offer him water and medicine. Bambam swallows the pills quickly and sips graciously on the water. He opens his mouth for another “thank you,” but Jaebeom stops him with a shake of his head.

 

“Don’t say anything; I know.” He tilts Bambam’s face and presses a light kiss on his cheek. Instantly, Bambam draws his legs up to his chest and hides his smiling face into his knees. His toes curl, and he’s probably quietly squealing. Jaebeom smiles too at the sight and gets closer, sitting down on the side of the bed. He runs his hand down the curve of Bambam’s back before settling it on his waist. “You had me so worried. The thermometer was reading 38.5°C up until an hour ago."

 

Bambam looks at him with understanding and wraps his arms around Jaebeom's neck. He attempts to comfort Jaebeom by kissing along his jaw and then pulling away just enough to beam up at him. 

 

Jaebeom melts at the pure sunshine in his arms and sighs. He strokes Bambam's cheek with the back of his fingers and smiles fondly. "Do you want to eat now? You never got a chance to earlier."

 

Bambam nods.

 

"Okay. Stay here, I'll heat up some soup. Here's your phone, too. I don't think you missed out on much."

 

It's true; there's only notifications from his group chats and Instagram posts. He's not really interested in catching up though. If anything, he's more shocked by the time displaying on the screen. It did look dark outside but Bambam didn't expect it to be past midnight. Jaebeom must've looked after him for a long, long time… he's touched, really. Jaebeom didn't have to stay the entire time, especially since Bambam knows how busy he is.

 

Bambam gets up and holds onto Jaebeom's elbow, much to his surprise. 

 

"Don't you want to lie down?"

 

Bambam shakes his head. He's had enough of that. He's fine now – or at least getting there. It's just his throat that's a big problem. They head out to the kitchen together.

 

"Okay. Yugyeom went to bed earlier. Ah, I bought you two ice cream. I left yours in the freezer if you want it later."

 

Bambam raises his eyebrow.

 

"I'm pretty sure he said you wanted it just so he could get a freebie out of it."

 

"Tch," Bambam clicks his tongue. Jaebeom smiles amusedly before pointing Bambam to a seat and pulling out a container in the fridge. He heats up the contents on the stove while Bambam watches, who's happy to just stare at Jaebeom's back. He looks cool and manly like this, sleeves rolled up to the elbow and hair slowly relaxing downwards as the product wears off. Of course, Bambam feels guilty for making Jaebeom do all of this for him but… it's nice to be selfish once in a while. 

 

Jaebeom sets down a big bowl of piping hot samgyetang in front of him and pulls out a chair for himself. "Enjoy," he says warmly.

 

Bambam considers the spoon in his hand and blinks at Jaebeom. Then, with a grin, he scoots his chair over so that they're sitting shoulder to shoulder. Bambam plops the spoon into Jaebeom's hand and points at his open mouth. "Ahh."

 

Jaebeom stares at him in bewilderment – and then straight up laughs. Bambam shuts his mouth and pouts.

 

"Oh, you  _ baby _ ."

 

Bambam shoves his arm and sulks. But despite laughing, Jaebeom grips the spoon firmly and breaks into the chicken. He blows on the soup and feeds Bambam without much complaint.

 

-

 

Yugyeom finds the two of them sleeping on the couch in the morning, arms all over each other. He has no idea why they would do that when Bambam's got a perfectly functioning bed inside his room that they can share, no matter how small it is. They've done it before so why –

 

A horrifying thought strikes Yugyeom.

 

He tip-toes over to them and – oh okay, they're fully clothed.

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
